Sasaeng
by shiinasany
Summary: Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka harinya yang sudah buruk karena hujan bertambah buruk karena kedatangan seseorang menyebalkan yang mengatasnamakan dirinya penggemar beratnya di halte / Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung / KookV or KookTae fanfiction


Pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu menatap suram pada pemandangan hujan turun dihadapannya. Ia tengah terduduk di halte _bus_ depan kampusnya saat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia benci hujan, sangat benci hujan dan ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya dan bergelung dengan selimutnya yang nyaman dan hangat tapi _bus_ yang sudah ditunggunya sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu belum juga menampakkan dirinya sama sekali.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Memilin-milin gantungan kunci berbentuk tali sepatu di tasnya dengan gusar. Hujan belum juga tampak mereda dan _bus_ -nya tak kunjung datang. Ia melirik tidak suka lantai halte yang mulai becek karena air hujan merembes masuk dan segera menarik kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _new balance_ biru dengan cepat, genangan air hujan itu akan membuat sepatunya lembab dan ia benci itu.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Mengerutkan kening saat mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dengan senyum menyebalkan — _tapi tampan._ Berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak H&M ungu tua dengan garis-garis motif berwarna _baby_ - _blue_ dan celana _jeans_ _wrangler_ hitam ketat membalut kaki panjangnya yang dipadu dengan sepatu sneakers putih. Rambut hitamnnya yangsetengah basah terlihat acak dan poninya dibiarkan menjuntai di keningnya. Membuatnya tampak kasual dan...mempesona?

"Siapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Semakin bingung saat pemuda itu tertawa lucu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya tanpa izin.

Tidak masalah sih kalau pemuda itu hanya duduk di sampingnya. Tapi masalahnya pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup besar dan bangku yang didudukinya sekarang adalah untuk _single_ dan berukuran kecil. Membuatnya terdorong dan terhimpit pada tiang di samping kirinya.

"Hei-hei? Apa ini?" Sahut Taehyung kesal. Bergerak sedikit ke kanan berharap pemuda itu mau bergeser dan memberikannya ruang lebih luas yang nyatanya tidak dipedulikan sama sekali dan pemuda itu bergerak semakin menghimpitnya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa fakultas bisnis tingkat tiga."

"Lalu?" Sahut Taehyung kesal. Pemuda aneh bernama Jungkook ini terlihat tidak peduli dengannya yang terhimpit dan terus tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Aku penggemar beratmu, _hyung_!"

"Apa peduliku!" Taehyung menggeram kesal. Tidak mempedulikan sama sekali perkataan Jungkook dan tetap berusaha mendorong Jungkook agar menjauh. "Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak kau bergeser sedikit?" Ia memekik kesal saat usahanya mendorong pemuda itu sia-sia dan bahkan tidak membuat pemuda itu bergerak se- _inchi_ pun.

"Permainan _saxophone_ mu saat festival musik kampus bulan lalu keren sekali!" Puji Jungkook tidak mempedulikan Taehyung yang menggerang kesal. "Kau membawakan lagu _Desperado_ dengan sangat sempurna!"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Tapi serius, tolong bergeser sedikit karena aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Oh, maaf." Jungkook tertawa tampak tak menyesal. Lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan memberikan ruang untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas lega saat tubuhnya tak lagi terhimpit.

"Jadi kau disini sudah lama?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sahut Taehyung malas. Sedikit risih sebenarnya karena pemuda _asing-sok-akrab_ ini datang di waktu yang tak tepat dan tak berhenti berceloteh.

"Jawab saja. Apa susahnya?"

"Empat puluh menit." Jawabnya jengkel.

"Wah, lama sekali." Jungkook berkomentar kaget. "Kau bisa pulang bersamaku, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi _hyung_ -ku datang menjemput."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Taehyung ketus.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hanya tidak."

"Rumahmu di _daehyeon-dong_ kan? Aku di _bukgajwa-dong_ , kita searah dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya pulang bersama?" Ujar Jungkook keras kepala.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membola kaget dan refleks menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dimana rumahku?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Sudah ku katakan 'kan, aku penggemarmu." Jawabnya dengan nada bangga. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tetap tidak."

"Berikan aku alasan, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya kesal dan menoleh untuk menatap Jungkook yang semakin terasa kurang ajar padanya. "Perlukah alasan?"

"Tentu saja perlu."

"Kau orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang penjahat yang mengincar organ-organku dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi? Kau tidak bisa memberi jaminan aku pulang sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Jawab Taehyung berlebihan.

Jungkook tertawa. "Itu terdengar menggiurkan tapi tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku masih memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk kuhabiskan tanpa harus melakukan perbuatan kriminal itu kurasa?" Ia lalu menggeser posisinya sedikit miring menghadap Taehyung. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menarik kedua pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. "Tahu tidak? Kau imut sekali saat sedang kesal."

Taehyung melotot tidak terima. Berusaha melepas kedua tangan Jungkook yang menarik pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sial, lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jungkook enteng. Semakin menarik kedua pipi Taehyung gemas tak mempedulikan Taehyung yang terus mengumpat kesal padanya.

"Lepaskan!" Taehyung menggerang kesal. Menginjak kaki Jungkook dengan keras yang membuat Jungkook berteriak kesakitan dan refleks melepaskan tarikannya.

" _Aish_! Kenapa menginjak kaki ku, _hyung_?"

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan pipiku!" Taehyung berucap kesal dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah bekas tarikan Jungkook. "Dan kau, kurasa belum cukup akrab denganku untuk menggunakan _banmal_. Dimana sopan santunmu, hah?"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kurasa itu sudah cukup." Jawabnya acuh.

Taehyung melengos. "Dasar gila!"

"Sudah sering kudengar." Jawab Jungkook terlihat tak peduli.

Dan Taehyung terkesiap kaget saat tiba-tiba Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Dekat sekali hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung yang masih memerah karena ulahnya dengan lembut. "Apa sakit?"

"A-apanya?" Tanya Taehyung gugup.

"Ini. Aku menariknya terlalu keras ya?" Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu menyesal. "Habis kau menggemaskan sekali sih."

"Aku tidak menggemaskan dan jauhkan wajahmu _hoobae_ sial!" Teriak Taehyung kesal. Frustasi karena saat berusaha mendorong dada pemuda itu agar menjauh hasilnya hanyalah sia-sia. Pemuda ini memiliki stamina seperti banteng.

"Lihat, kau menggemaskan lagi." Jungkook tersenyum lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh sebelum beberapa detik kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung galak.

"Astaga galak sekali." Jungkook tertawa dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ponselmu?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya berlebihan. "Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak cerewet bocah sial! Dan aku tidak mau memberikannya pada bocah gila sepertimu!"

Jungkook mengulas senyum licik. "Yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Jungkook menghela napas sebelum kembali berujar dengan raut datarnya, "Kim Taehyung menyukai Jung Hoseok. Menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Hoseok- _hyung_ setelah pentas musik bulan lalu di ruang senat tapi Hoseok- _hyung_ menolaknya dengan mengatakan ' _Tae-ah, maaf sekali tapi aku sudah punya Yoojin.' —_ lalu ia menangis sendirian di ruang senat seperti seorang perem—"

"Sialan! Baik-baik! Apa maumu Jeon Jungkook?!" Taehyung berteriak kesal. Wajahnya memerah antara menahan marah dan malu karena ada orang lain yang memergokinya menangis di ruang senat tempo lalu.

"Kau. Jadi pacarku." Jungkook tersenyum manis. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menyatu menarik garis imajiner di atas bibirnya memberi gesture menutup mulut. "Lalu semua aman."

Taehyung menganga kaget.

 _Apa Jeon Jungkook sudah gila?_

"Kau gila." —adalah kalimat pertama yang berhasil Taehyung ucapkan setelah ia bisa mengatasi kekagetannya. Pemuda itu mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook. "Iya. Kau pasti sudah gila. Tidak usah menipuku, itu tidak mempan."

Jungkook berdecak. "Aku serius. Dan mana ponselmu?"

Taehyung tampak tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk meraih ponselnya di dalam saku dan tetap memelototi Jungkook dengan kesal.

"Kim Taehyung, rahasi—"

"Baik-baik! Dasar bocah sial!" Dengan mendumal kesal dan setengah hati, Taehyung meraih ponselnya dan mengulurkannya pada Jungkook. "Jangan macam-macam!" Peringatnya serius.

Jungkook menerima ponsel Taehyung dengan senyum kemenangan dan tampak sibuk dengannya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengembalikannya pada Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung menerima kembali ponselnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan segera memeriksa layar _smartphone_ miliknya yang masih menyala menampilkan _chat room kakao_ dengan foto profil Jungkook dan _user name_ .

"Itu _ID kakao_ ku." Jungkook terkekeh senang. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, serius tidak ingin pulang bersamaku? _Hyung_ -ku sudah datang." Tawar Jungkook sekali lagi dan melirik Park Jimin yang berada di dalam mobil _audi_ putih yang berhenti tak jauh dari halte tengah melambai padanya dari balik kaca mobil.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Tidak. Pergi kau bocah sial!"

Jungkook tertawa. Membenarkan kemejanya dan meraih tas punggungnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di bawah bangku. "Jangan menangis saat kutinggal ya! Dan kau bisa menghubungiku kalau berubah pikiran tentang pulang bersama." Tawarnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Tidak akan. Pergi. Cepat pergi!"

"Kau memperlakukan penggemarmu dengan buruk Taehyungie- _hyung_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan merindukanku ya!" Jungkook melemparkan senyum menyebalkan sebelum berjalan keluar halte dan berlari-lari kecil menerobos hujan dan menghilang di balik pintu mobil yang segera melaju perlahan setelah beberapa saat.

Sial. Kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan Jeon Jungkook?

Dapat dilihatnya jendela kaca mobil itu turun perlahan saat melewati halte dan menampilkan Jungkook yang sedang melemparkan _wink_ padanya dan melambai menyebalkan.

Taehyung mengumpat kesal. Tidak menyangka siangnya yang sudah buruk karena hujan menjadi berlipat ganda menyebalkan karena kedatangan pemuda aneh yang mengatasnamakan dirinya penggermarnya. Penggemarnya? Yang benar saja! Taehyung jadi ingin tertawa.

Dua menit kemudian _bus_ yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Ia segera naik dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan desahan lega di deretan kursi baris belakang yang kosong saat ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati _notification chat_ dari _kakao._

 **From:**  
 _'Kuberi waktu hingga besok untuk memikirkan penawaranku. Rahasiamu akan tetap aman bersamaku asal kau menjadi anak baik^^ Dan semoga harimu menyenangkan hyungie ㅋㅋㅋ_ _'_

Sialan. Jeon Jungkook sialan.

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Hasil nyepi(?) saya di rumah nenek :") karna disana terlalu banyak waktu luang hehe. Maaf kalo absurd.

I've posted on my wattpad acc yesterday. Jd kalo merasa pernah baca bisa diabaikan.

 **I'm appreciate review so much.**

Maaf kalau ada typo, bahasa yg salah dll. Terima kasih~~~


End file.
